


Who We Love

by CharMarStein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Innocent Castiel, M/M, Punk Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharMarStein/pseuds/CharMarStein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go through the high school experience with Dean and Cas as they learn about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who We Love

**Author's Note:**

> These are not my characters unfortunately. Please leave comments, even if it is criticism, I love to hear back on what you like or what could be improved.

Meeting the New Kid

Dean Winchester was the one you stayed away from, everyone knew that, so that's why all the heads were turned to watch the new kid as he shyly approached the resident bad boy. Sure no one had warned him away from Dean but just the look of him was normally enough to keep curious people away. His pierced eyebrow, skinny jeans and tattoos scared people and the cigarette hanging from his lips made others hate him. Sure all the girls wanted him to notice them but he had never actually taken an interest in any of them.

"Hey there pretty boy, can I do something for you?" Everyone heard Dean say it, surprised that his voice was soft and he was obviously trying not to scare the boy. The new kid looked down at his shoes, his courage had left him the minute Dean opened his mouth. "Well speak up, some of us have classes to ditch after all."

"I just wanted to say hi." The new kid chanced a glance up at Dean. He saw Dean's smirk and immediately shifted his gaze back down to the ground. "I'm new so I wanted to introduce myself, I'm Castiel. Although you seem to be sitting alone everyone here is constantly talking about you so I thought I should meet you for myself. I wanted to know who everyone was talking about so..."

"Wow, once you start talking you don't stop do you?" Dean's smirk fell away when one of the football boys started to laugh. If looks could kill that jock would have been dead 100 times over from the weight of his glare. "Dean, Dean Winchester." He took out his pack offering a nicotine filled stick to the boy in front of him. The rest of the school waited with baited breathe, the eldest Winchester boy did not share his cigarettes, ever.

"No thanks, I don't smoke. Can I sit with you though?" Castiel asked, Dean grunted and nodded his head toward the empty seat next to him. As Castiel sat down Dean popped a cigarette into his mouth lighting it up before leaning back to study the boy next to him.

Castiel was exactly what Dean had called him, a pretty boy, but he also seemed dorky and socially awkward. His dark hair stood in odd directions and his piercing blue eyes made him seem too innocent. He wore jeans with a button up shirt and Dean knew the moment he saw the loose fitting tie around his neck that this boy was different.

******** ****************** ******************* ******************** **************** ***************

Cared For

Blood dripped from Castiel's mouth as he lay on the floor trying to block his face from being kicked. It wasn't a new situation, being beat on and pushed around by other crude teens. He knew Dean would be there soon, he always was, but it was just taking him a little longer this time. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes and he chocked them back not wanting to cry in front of his assailants.

He heard a deep, "Cas!" before he saw the kid above him being pulled away. Dean's face was twisted in an anger so severe that even Castiel, who had seen him at his worst, flinched away. He watched as Dean pounded into the boys face over and over, not knowing what to do but knowing if he did nothing the boy might die at Dean's hands.

He scrambled to his feet, "Dean, Dean stop. It's okay." He didn't dare touch him but he hoped his voice would help. "Dean I'm fine. Stop please." His eyes connected with Dean's as he threw one more punch and then stepped back letting the boy slump to the floor. Castiel put both his hands on Dean's shoulders making him look into his eyes. Dean took a few deep breathes trying to calm himself down and Cas waited a few seconds before speaking. "It's fine, He is not worth it Dean."

Dean's eyes were full of sorrow. "You're right he isn't, but you are. I'm so sorry Cas. I should have gotten here sooner." The kids around him watched with shocked eyes, Dean's tenderness showed everyone that Castiel was now Dean's. There were three things that everyone knew belonged to Dean and could not be messed with; his car, a 1967 Chevy impala, his little brother, Sam, and now his best friend, Cas.

**************** ************************* ***************************** ************************* *****************

Family

It was a nice weekend, the sun was out and Dean was enjoying the view of the lake from the hood of the Impala. Sam's laugh was surrounding him as Cas cased him through the water. Dean was content to watch from the warm, dry hood, Metallica blasting from the speakers. He closed his eyes knowing everything he cared about was safe and he could relax. Just because of the way he looked and the fact that he could defend himself everyone thought of him as a bad guy but he didn't try to be. It wasn't his fault people made assumptions about him and he didn't feel like it was his job to set them straight. Here at the lake he could just be Dean and he enjoyed the freedom of it. 

He felt two hands on each of his arms. His eyes shot open as he felt himself being dragged from the hood. "No, No. I don't want to go in the water. Boys stop." Cas and Sam just kept pulling him toward the water laughing. "Boys, no I don't want to get wet." He didn't care that he sounded like a girl but it was to late as Sam went behind him giving him one final push into the water.

The rest of the day was spent splashing through the lake after each other before returning to the Singer house for dinner. Sam and Dean had moved in with their uncle Bobby after their parents had died in a house fire. Cas was sleeping over so they put in a movie and piled up on the couch. None of them stayed awake long enough to see the end but when Bobby found them he just laughed covering them with a blanket and turning off the TV.

*************************** ***************************** **************************** ******************* ***********

The Girl

Dean, Dean, she said yes!" Cas ran up to him in the hallway jumping up and down. Dean had told him to go for it when Cas had told him he wanted to ask Lucy, a girl on the swim team, out but now he felt his stomach drop.

He swallowed back his unease before answering, "That's great dude, I'm so proud of you. Where are you taking her then?"

Cas immediately calmed down, "Oh uh," he bit his bottom lip nervously. "I don't know," panic filled his eyes. "Dean Help. I don't know where I am supposed to take her. What if she doesn't like where I take her. I should just go cancel."

Dean chuckled, "Okay, Okay, I'll help you figure it out." He wrapped his arm around Cas's shoulders and they started walking down the hallway to Cas's class. "I am going for a ride so I wont be here after school, will you be okay?"

Cas frowned, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Are you okay? I thought you were actually going to go to class today." They made it to Cas's class and Dean gave him a playful push before walking down the hallway and out the doors.

Sliding behind the wheel Dean immediately relaxed. His tires squealed as he pulled out of the parking lot and he was driving toward the lake without another thought. It was easy to forget about the knot in his chest when the wind rushed past his face and music filled his ears. Cas was going to go out with the girl he had been pining over since the beginning and Dean didn't know why he felt so uneasy about it.

********************* ******************************* ************************ ****************************** **********

Third Date

The third date, Dean should have guessed something like this was going to happen. Everyone knew what happened on the third date, that's why Dean had bought a new bottle of whiskey, but apparently Cas didn't. Lucy was expecting it but Cas wasn't ready for sex, especially not with a girl who would break up with him over it. Cas was crying in Dean's arms because Lucy was done with him. Dean felt awful, he was willing to go through the uneasy feeling of Cas having a girlfriend if it meant the tears would stop flowing down his face.

"I'm sorry buddy." Dean hugged him tighter and let Cas soak his shirt with tears. "You're going to be okay. Just stay with me and we'll do something fun instead of going to school tomorrow, okay?"

Cas nodded, "Thank you, Dean." He sniffled. Dean kissed Cas's forehead picking him up and carrying him up the stairs to the bedroom. He set him down but Cas refused to let go of Dean's neck. "Sleep here on the bed tonight. Please." Dean couldn't say no to the blue eyes still filled with tears and so he slid into the bed. Cas immediately curled into his arms and although Dean was not a big cuddler he wrapped his arms tighter around Cas. He held him until Cas's breathe evened out and only then did he allow himself to relax. He didn't know why he cared so much about this boy who was brave enough to become his friend but he was starting to think he wanted to be more than just his friend.

************** ************************* ************************* *********************** ***************

Confessions

They were at the lake, just the two of them. Cas was sitting with his feet in the water and Dean was sitting next to him trying not to get his combat boots wet. They sat there in mostly silence as music played for the speakers of the impala. It had been a hard week of finals but the week was finally over and Dean was rewarding Cas with a weekend of camping. The fishing poles and tent were still in the trunk but the boys weren't ready to do anything but sit there.

"Hey Dean, are we okay?" Cas broke the silence.

Dean was confused and it showed clearly on his face. "What? Of coarse we are Cas why wouldn't we be?" Cas looked down and bit his lip. Dean hadn't seen him this nervous since they had first met. "Cas are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I just um well..." He shrugged turning toward the lake. He absent mindedly pick at the grass under his hands. "It's just after Lucy we haven't hung out very much and I just want us to be okay."

"We're fine Cas. You're my best friend and I love you man." Dean smiled and hugged Cas to his side. He wished Cas knew just how much he loved him but he wasn't going to ruin their friendship.

"Yeah, Dean I love you too, but not just as a friend." Cas looked up at Dean hopefully and Dean looked back shocked. "I understand if you don't feel the same way but I just had to tell you and I knew if I waited I wouldn't have the courage."

Dean laughed, "I'm glad you had the courage because I sure didn't." Cas looked at him confused. "I love you too Cas. You seem to be the brave one out of the two of us" Cas's laugh was cut off by Dean's lips pressing firmly against his.

They broke apart laughing, both had smiles stretched across their faces and Cas leaned in pecking Dean's lips again. Dean chuckled pushing Cas back and leaning over him. "This is going to be the best weekend ever!" Cas exclaimed his smile growing impossibly bigger. Dean just laughed harder before pressing his lips once more to Cas's lips. They lay on the grass kissing and watching the sun go down before climbing into the impala to lazy to set up the tent. They both fit on the back seat if they held each other close but neither of them had a problem with that.

*************** *************************** ************************** ************************ *********************

Love

Dean didn't know his life could be so great but after having Cas as his boyfriend for the past eight months he was convinced that his life was perfect. They were semi excepted at school, meaning no one messed with them. Bobby loved Cas like a son already so he was on board with it and Sam had thought of Cas like a brother before so nothing much changed there either. They were happy, in love, and alone for the weekend with the house to themselves.

They had a night of movies, pizza and cuddling (It was growing on Dean) before heading upstairs to bedroom. Once they had made it to the comfy warmth of the bed Dean settled in to sleep but Cas had other ideas. He climbed on top of Dean straddling his hips and kissing his neck.

"Cas sweetheart, we don't have to do this now, we can wait." Dean was trying not to give in as Cas started kissing down his chest. "Cas we don't have to."

"I want to Dean, please, I want to!" Cas was begging and Dean didn't want hold back anymore. He groaned and flipped them over, conveniently placing himself in-between Castiel's legs. He growled and slid off the bed shaking his head. "Please Dean. I have waited and I know I want to do this with you."

"Cas I... you... " Dean threw his hands in the air. "You wanted to wait and I was going to wait. I don't want to wait but I can't tell if you want to do this now because of me or because you really want to." Dean sat on the edge of the bed being careful not to touch Castiel.

"Dean, I want to because I want to not because I feel forced by you. I love you and I always will. So..." He crawled over to Dean. "You can come back up here and make love to me while we have the house to ourselves." Dean chuckled but didn't move. "Fine then I'll have to show you what you are missing." Dean looked confused as Cas climbed off the bed. Then Cas stripped off his shirt throwing it to the floor.

Dean's eyes widened. "Cas what are you doing? You have to stop." Cas giggled and untied his pajama pants slowly pulling them down. Dean groaned flopping back on the bed and throwing his arm over his eyes. "You're killing me Cas."

Cas grabbed Dean's arm pulling it off his face. "You have to watch, you're the one that needed more convincing." Dean sighed and sat up motioning for Cas to continue. Cas just giggled before lowering the waist band of his boxers on his hips. Dean noticed that even though Cas was a scrawny he had v-lines to die for. Dean felt himself hardening in his pants and knew that Cas could see the tent made in the loose fabric. When Cas's eyes shifted down to Dean's pants Dean saw his eyes grow dark with lust. Then Cas slowly lowered himself onto Dean's lap grinding down roughly. Dean had to bite his lip to keep the groan from coming out. "Off." Cas said pulling on Dean's shirt. Dean took a deep breathe lifting his arms and letting Cas take off his shirt.

After that Dean had had enough. He grabbed Cas by the hips and tossed him further up the bed. He then pulled off his pants before climbing on the bed over him. "Okay but it's going to hurt." Cas nodded before grabbing Dean by the back of the neck and pulling him into a rough kiss. After their tongues battled for dominance Dean reached for Cas's boxers pulling them all the way off before reaching into the drawer by his bed and grabbing the lube and a condom. Cas pulled on Dean's boxers tugging them until his dick popped out and then Dean pulled them the rest of the way off.

"Cas are you sure?" Dean looked at Cas while opening the lube. He would stop now if Cas wanted him to but it was going to take a lot.

"Dean if you ask me one more time without doing something I am going to walk out that door and then we will both be frustrated and nothing good will come of it. Now get inside me." Cas pulled Dean's hips closer to his body.

"Okay, Okay. I don't want to hurt you." Dean pulled back slicking his fingers with lube. "Ready?" Cas groaned as Dean slid the first finger into his tight heat. He pumped his finger stretching Cas before adding a second finger and scissoring them. "You're so tight Cas." Dean groaned.

"Just get in me Dean." Cas moaned out the words. Dean nodded his head pulling his fingers out and kissing Cas slowly. "I love you Dean." 

"I love you too." Dean slid himself into Cas both boys groaning at the feel. Cas's eyes scrunched up in pain. "I'm sorry baby, It'll feel good soon." Cas nodded his head unable to speak and Dean tried his hardest to stay still. In Cas's tight wet heat Dean felt like he was going to pass out with pleasure. He was thankful when Cas started rolling his hips mumbling something that sounded like move. Neither of them were going to last very long but they were both ok with that. Den thrust his hips quickly pulling his erection in and out of Cas. He felt Cas shudder and grow impossibly tighter around Dean as he went through his own orgasm. Dean thrust in one more time before following, riding out the waves of pleasure inside of Cas. After the last wave was sent through him he collapsed on top of Cas and both boys took a minute to breathe and quit shaking. "I love you so much Cas." Dean whispered pecking Cas's lips and pulling out.

"I love you too Dean, always." Cas whispered back pulling Dean closer to him. "Sleep time now." Cas's eyes had already drifted closed and his breathing evened out. Dean kissed Cas's forehead wrapping his arms around him before drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
